Datei:HD Glee - Me Against The Music (Official MV)
Beschreibung GLEE season 2 Me Against The Music - Naya Rivera (Santana Lopez) ft. Heather Morris (Brittany Susan Pierce) Lyrics Brittany and Santana: All my people in the crowd Grab a partner, take it down! Brittany (Santana): It's me against the music (Uh uh) It's just me (And me) Yeah, c'mon, who-ah Santana (Brittany): Hey Brittany! (Are you ready?) Uh-Huh, are you? (Ooh) And no one cares (It's whippin' my hair, it's pullin' my waist) To hell with stares (The sweat is drippin' all over my face) And no one's there (I'm the only one dancin' up in this place) Tonight I'm here (Feel the beat of the drum, gotta get with that bass) Brittany: I'm up against the speaker, try'na take on the music It's like a competition, me against the beat I wanna get in the zone (Get in the zone) I wanna get in the zone (I wanna get in the zone) If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm Try'na hit it, chic-a-tah In a minute I'ma take ya on (I'ma take ya on) I'ma take ya on (I'ma take ya on) Brittany and Santana: All my people on the floor; Let me see you dance (Let me see ya) All my people wantin' more; Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya) All my people round and round; Let me see you dance (Let me see ya) All my people in the crowd; Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya) So how would you like a friendly competition Let's take on the song (Brittany: Let's take on the song) (Santana: Let's take on the song) It's you and me baby, we're the music Time to party all night long (Brittany: All night long) (Santana: All night long) Santana (Brittany): We're almost there (I'm feelin' it bad and I can't explain) My soul is bare (My hips are movin' at a rapid pace) Can you feel it burn (From the tip of my toes, runnin' through my veins) And now's your turn (Let me see what you got, don't hesitate) Brittany: I'm up against the speaker, try'na take on the music It's like a competition, me against the beat I wanna get in the zone (I wanna get in the zone) I wanna get in the zone (I wanna get in the zone) If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm Try'na hit it, chic-a-tah In a minute I'ma take ya on (I'ma take ya on) I'ma take ya on (I'ma take ya on) Brittany and Santana: All my people on the floor; Let me see you dance (Let me see ya) All my people wantin' more; Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya) All my people round and round; Let me see you dance (Let me see ya) All my people in the crowd; Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya) Get out on the floor, baby lose control Just work your body and let it go (Let it go) If you wanna party, just grab somebody Hey Brittany, we can dance all night long! Santana: Hey Brittany, you say you wanna lose control Come over here, I got somethin' to show ya Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance C'mon Brittany lose control, watch you take it down Brittany and Santana: Get out on the floor, baby lose control Just work your body and let it go If you wanna party, just grab somebody Hey Brittany, we can dance all night long All my people on the floor; Let me see you dance (Let me see ya) All my people wantin' more; Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya) All my people round and round; Let me see you dance (Let me see ya) All my people in the crowd; Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya) All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance C'mon Brittany take it down, make the music dance All my people round and round, party all night long C'mon Brittany lose control, watch you take it down. (laugh) Kategorie:Videos